


Hidden in Plain Sight

by Anonymous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Collections: Anonymous





	Hidden in Plain Sight

hello let's try saving a draft


End file.
